


stopped clocks

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Illnesses, Kanata is a good boy for once, Sickfic, is a strong word for it but, mentions and cameos from Epsilon Phi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haruka is sick. He gets a little relief from an unexpected place.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka & Nijo Kanata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	stopped clocks

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt help thinking up something cute for once after reading about Haruka being weak to the weather

Haruka hated the rainy season more than any other. The humidity choking him, sweating him out. It was too hot to eat anything other than ice cream, and the rain came intermittently, soaking him to the bones when he was least expecting it. Kanata had so readily offered his umbrella to him two days ago when they were walking home from the studio and Haruka told him, quite boldly, that he'd rather die than share it with him.

Now he was laid up in bed, shivering under two layers of blankets, thinking that this might be a fate worse than death. _Should have just taken the fucking umbrella,_ Haruka thought with disgust. No further practice had yet been scheduled and Shuu was still procrastinating over the new song, so he was thankfully free. No one had to look at how pitiful he was right now. Part of him considered asking Reiji or Tadaomi for a little help - the cupboard was completely empty of any cold medicine and he felt like shit - but there was a nonzero chance that Tadaomi would cluelessly blab to Kanata about his condition, and Reiji would almost certainly tell Shuu who would do the same.

In the end, Haruka just buried himself into his sheets and felt grateful that he had his own mini-fridge full of cold water and ice cream. Sure, it would have been better to have some tea or even instant ramen at this point, but he couldn't imagine getting out of bed for that long. It was painful enough to drag himself to the bathroom to rinse the sweat off his body when he couldn't stand it any longer. He could hardly sleep, too cold one moment and too hot the next. He had a marathon of last year's Rider playing but even that had become too much for his aching head, and Haruka sadly had to turn off the television and stare at the ceiling for any hope of relief.

As much as he wanted to hide things from the other members of the band, a tickle started in his throat on the second day. No matter how much he tried to smother his coughing with a kerchief, the wet hacking was loud enough to catch a certain someone's attention.

"Big bro~!" That awful voice was there right away, along with a firm knock on his door. "Are you alright in there?"

Fuck. Haruka stifled the next fit of coughs with willpower alone. "I'm fine," he said between clenched teeth. "I just... ate my ice cream too fast."

Rather than accepting the excuse and letting him be, Kanata hovered at the door. "Karasuma-senpai said he hadn't seen you come out of your room in awhile. Neither had Kurama-senpai. I got a little worried after seeing you go home in the rain the other day, y'know!"

Haruka's brow furrowed. He barked out, "I'm okay. No one was around when I came out last night. It was late."

"Is that so? Then I'm sure Big bro will come out during lunchtime, huh?"

What an asshole. Haruka could feel his throat straining as he replied, "If I'm hungry."

"Well, if you say so!" He sighed with relief when Kanata finally left, even if his tone had a knowing edge to it. Haruka steadily downed a half bottle of water, trying to soothe away the ache in his throat, and cool his body down. You were supposed to sweat out a fever, he knew, but he couldn't stand the smothering warmth and turned his fan on its maximum setting. It was still early, only 9 o'clock. Maybe if he could get a decent nap in, he'd be okay enough to feign wellness and get Kanata off his back for another day at least.

It was a blessing when the thirty minutes of tossing and turning was rewarded with actual sleep, and he finally was able to doze off. He had a horrible dream of being squished by a pile of Shuu's toys and being chased around by a tiny bug-sized Reiji, but Haruka was just glad he didn't remember what form Kanata took when he woke up. Though his throat was aching and he was still incredibly warm, his headache had faded, and he could actually muster the will to crawl out of bed, change out of his pajamas and pretend that he was just... taking a lazy day, completely unrelated to any illness.

Reiji and Tadaomi were in the den, working together on something. Band stuff? Summer homework? Who knows. "Hello, Haruka-kun!" Tadaomi said when he spotted him, giving his trademark smile.

Haruka gave him a nod as he passed and muttered, "I'm just gonna make some lunch and go back to bed..." in half-hearted explanation.

"Haruka, it's already 7 o'clock. Did you forget the time while you were sleeping?" Reiji looked at him with a frown of disapproval, no doubt thinking less of him for wasting an entire day in bed.

"Leave me alone," he groaned. Haruka wandered into the kitchen, seeking out the kettle so he could at least make some green tea to soothe his throat.

To his surprise, there was already someone there. Kanata, hovering over the stove in a bizarre show of... cooking? He wore Reiji's black apron, and was stirring a heavy-bottomed pot with a wooden spoon - two things Haruka hadn't even realized they had. The sight stunned him so much that he just stood there, watching for a full five seconds instead of immediately ducking out of the way before Kanata could notice him.

"Ahh! Big bro, you're finally up!" It was too late, Kanata's eyes fixed on him like a laser beam. He didn't charge toward him like usual, instead faithfully minding his pot. "You didn't answer when I knocked before, so I figured you were getting some rest. Geez, you look terrible!" Haruka stiffened as he said that, and carefully looked at his reflection in the chrome refrigerator. He couldn't tell the difference, and Reiji and Tadaomi surely hadn't noticed anything wrong with him... More than likely, Kanata was exaggerating.

"What are you even doing?" Haruka couldn't help but ask as he waited for the kettle to warm up.

"What does it look like? Kana-chan's making something healthy for you!" It was just as Haruka feared, as Kanata urged him toward the kitchen table. "I'm almost done, just have to add the egg!" Kanata did so with such cautiousness that Haruka could hardly believe it, cracking it into a spare bowl. "Hehe! Two yolks, Big bro~ Just like us!" Kanata said it with a grin as he showed off the double-yolk to him, then poured them into the pot. Che. Just like Kanata to get a sign of fortune even while he was in the middle of harassing him.

But... Haruka's stomach churned. It was kind enough not to make any noise, at least. He did suddenly feel very hungry. His sinuses had been acting up for days, but he could smell something warm and savory filling the kitchen. He was hesitating for too long. Kanata had already ladled the porridge into two bowls and set them on the table. It didn't... smell wrong. Or look wrong. And Kanata sat down, blowing at the spoon to cool it off, and took a bite.

Haruka cautiously sat down across from him. He stirred it with his spoon, trying to figure out if Kanata was trying to trick him somehow. "What did you do to it?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing! Geez, Big bro! You're so mean! I just made it according to the directions on the package. I know that you tend not to get hungry when you're sick, but you really need to eat something !" Ha. When Kanata said things like that, he almost sounded like a normal, caring brother.

Haruka tentatively took a tiny bite. It was good. Probably instant, from the convenience store down below. Without another word, he began to slowly eat. Kanata was staring at him the whole time, eating alongside him.

When was the last time the two of them had eaten dinner together like this, just the two of them? Shit. What kind of useless things was his sickness making him dwell on now... Haruka pushed the bowl away, stomach feeling fuller now, though he'd barely finished half of it. "I'm done."

"Eh?" Kanata was surprised at how little he'd eaten, but it was really enough. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Haruka got up and grabbed his tea, preparing to hunker down back in his room. The combination of the meal and interacting with Kanata was enough to make him feel tired again.

"Wait, I bought some medicine, too! Here." Kanata got up to hand Haruka a plastic bag on the counter. It was surprisingly heavy. "You can always call me if you need me, Big bro. I promise."

Haruka couldn't hold back a laugh at that one. "Yeah, right." Yet, Kanata didn't follow him back to his room like he worried he might. He was probably satisfied with knowing Haruka had accepted the food he made and was happily eating his leftovers now.

Once he was firmly in the safety of his room, Haruka opened the plastic bag. Dozens of different medicines were inside. For colds and flu and sore throats of every type. Cough suppressants, lozenges, tablets, liquids... Had Kanata just blindly grabbed every single thing he could find in the store? What an idiot. Haruka took a few capsules with his tea and left the bag on the floor for now, as he crawled back into bed.

At least he'd have a good stock of medicine the next time he got sick.


End file.
